This invention relates generally to strengthening of metallic, hollow golf club heads (woods). More particularly, it concerns the distribution of ball impact loading from the head front wall in such manner as to resist deflection of that front wall and to absorb such distributed loading on walls spaced from a metallic sole plate welded to the head.
Thin-walled metal golf club heads present the problem of excessive front wall deflection during ball impact, and possible permanent deformation of that front wall. Also during fabrication of golf club metal heads (woods) of hollow configuration, an opening is formed in the bottom wall of the head. That opening is typically covered or filled by weld attachment of a sole plate to the rim bounding the opening. The opening results from the lost wax process of fabrication, wherein metal core parts are removed from the wax shell via the precursor opening in that shell. It is desirable that front wall reinforcement be provided and spaced from that sole plate.